inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster Inside Me.
Ya Minna!! Kotoni Here!! Soo....I'm kinda bored right now so i'm gonna write up a One-Shot! Sorry for being a little "Un-active" but, The Christmas Holidays is coming soon so i'll be more active then~ ^^ This is based off of Deino3330's Vocaloid Character, Calne Ca and her song, Bacterial Contamination, Look them up, But prepare to be shocked! I'm currently addicted to Deino's works and i've taken a bit of inspiration from him to write this fanfic....Enjoy! Characters Kira Kotoni Matsukaze Tenma Sorano Aoi Tsurugi Kyousuke Kariya Masaki Kira Hitomiko Endou Mamoru Nishizono Shinsuke Nanobana Kinako Zanak Abalonic Fei Rune Isono Beniko Raimon (Chrono Stone) Zanak Domain Lets start!! ''Prolouge~'' "Guys...........I'm too weak.....Continue your journey........With out me...." "Why.....Why did '''you' do this?!"'' Gomen. "For the last time!! '''We' arn't gonna leave you behind!!"'' Gomen. "Its '''your' fault that the team are losing."'' Gomen. "Are '''you' prepared to take that choice?"'' Gomen. "Quit it. '''Your' too weak. You cant do anything without slipping up."'' Gomen. "Its not '''your' fault. Dont worry...."'' Gomen. "Oh look. Its '''you' again, The Twerp. Do you really think your doing well?"'' Gomen...? All those words stand out to me now. Its my fault. Everything is. Of course, I cant do anything about it now. I'm alone in this world. In otherwords, I'm locked out from the world....Kept alone... I'm.......I'm.........I'm a........Monster. ''Main Story... "Kira.....Kira? Kira!!! Get up!!! The match is starting!!" I wake up from my mysterious day dream. I shak my head a few times and laugh nervously Me: Sorry! I'm just a bit....Airy...Thats all~ Tenma: Its ok. Just focus, Were verses Zanak, Remember? I look at Tenma and then back at Zanak. I feel so sick....But, I cant quit now. This is gonna be one long match.... Zanak: Heh. Still havent gotten over me? *Sniggers* Me: Shut up! Were' gonna win today no matter what!! Tsurugi: *Glares at Zanak* Dont even think of getting involved in her. Zanak: Watch me. *Smirks* He suddenly clicks his fingers. Bursts of pain strike at me. My eyes widen as i fall down to the ground cluching my shirt. The pain is like....Well, Its un-describable....I cant bear it... Tsurugi: What are you doing to her!?!?! Zanak: Just......Controling her. Me: Z-Zanak.....*Clenches fists* Stop... Kariya: Zanak!!! Stop it!! Right now!! Zanak: *Sniggers* So you want your precious Kira back? *Raises eyebrow and looks at Nanobana* Kira! She replaced you! You should come back and join Zanak Domain to get revenge on her!!!! Me: No. She didnt......R-R-R-Replace me and besides.....*Closes eyes tightly and then looks up* I've made my mistakes once...I dont need to M-Make them again! Tsurugi: Kira's Right!!! Now let her go! Zanak clenches fists and clicks his fingers again. I sigh in relief and stand back up again. Me: I'm not gonna let that get me down! ^^ Kariya: *Grins* C'mon! Lets win!! Me: Y-Yeah....*Smiles a little* Zanak: *Thinks* "Dont under estimate my power.....Raimon......" Peep Peep!!! The match started....Or did it?....All of a sudden, My Eye started to hurt a little bit, I rub it but it only made it worse... Zanak: *Eyes widen, crazed* Dont under-estimate me!!!! Shinsuke: Minna? Whats happening? Why arnt we starting? Kinako: Huh? Whats wrong? Me: *Covers her left eye* Why......Whats happening......*Looks at the team and un-covers her eye* What? Lets play! *Smiles* The team step back a few paces and stare at me in horror. Me: What? Whats happening? Tsurugi: Y-Y-Your E-Eye......Its- Zanak: Infected. *Smirks* Me: *Looks at Zanak in anger* What have you done to me?!?! Zanak: Nothing. *Shrugs* Dont look at me? *Sniggers* Tsurugi: You Twerp!! What have you done!!! *Goes to Punch Zanak* Zanak: If you punch me, I'll make her worse. The choice is yours. Me: So this is your doing!!!!!!!! You.....You.....You!!!! *Covers her eye again* Zanak looks right into my eyes and then clicks. I suddenly feel alot more worse......Like i'm about to faint or somthing.....I closes my eyes and then open them again...... Zanak: The Finishing touches.....*Smirks* Kariya: You baka!! How could you do that? You know its wrong to hurt a girl. Zanak: *Rolls eyes* Heh..... Me: I'm useless right? No one wants me....I might as well just dissapear off of the face of earth....For all i care~ *Looks down* Tenma: Kira! Your not useless! Kinako: *Runs over to them* Kira? Are you ok? Me: ..... Tsurugi: *Holds Kira's Shoulders* Tell us... Me: I've.....Been........C-C-C-Con.....Tam..........Comtaminated.......... I show him my left eye which has turned Completely red and is Un-Blinkable. Tsurugi: K-Kira....I- I push him away and the others too Me: Get away from me....Or....You'll catch it~ Zanak: *Laughs evily* Zanak's eyes start to Glow. I Scream. The pain is really bad....I pass out and drop to the floor, My body feels so exasuted. I cant get up or move. Raimon: KIRA!!!!! I look up just about and then whacked my head against the floor. It didnt hurt as much as the pain inside. Zanak also looks worried. Tsurugi: Get away from her!!!!! Twerp! Kinako: You were the one who made her like this!! Shinsuke: Its your fault! My Eyes widen. They said...The exact same things....As they did... ''Flashback... "Its your fault...." "You were the one..." "Twerp..." ''Back to reality... I clench my fists and mumble... Me: It.....Wasnt him...... Raimon look at me shocked...Whispers and rumors fill the air. I get caught up in all of it. My head feels like its gonna burst, I close my eyes tightly and hope for it to stop... Zanak: Kira? I-I didnt plan this to happen.... Tenma: You planned this?! Are you insane or somthing?! Tsurugi: *Kneels down to Kira* Your gonna be ok.....Right? Me: I'll T-T-Try..... Kariya: Damn......What are we gonna do? Fei: I really dont know.... Aoi: Minna? Whats up? *Gasps* Why's Kira Like that?! Tenma: *Walks over to Aoi* I really dont know....Somthing happened... Aoi; Is this Zanak's fault again? Tenma: Maybe...We dont know.. Zanak: Hey!! I'm stood right here you know!! Tsurugi: Why........*Death Glares Zanak* WHY HER? WHY DID YOU PICK KIRA?! Zanak: Because.........She- Me: I dont wanna hear it.........You guys are laughing at me on the inside....Glad that it hasnt happened to you....I just wanna feel happy......In this world.......I dont wanna be alone anymore... Tsurugi; *Forces a smile* You arnt though.....You got us....All of us....Were' your friends remember? Me: *Gets up* You guys treat me like a baby....You dont care....You dont know how it feels to be in my position.....*Smirks evily* Maybe its time for some PAY BACK!!!!! *Evil laugh* Everyone steps a few paces back as they see me turn into a monster....Zanak clenches his fists and tries to stop it. ... ''"The wounds have healed. I feel much better. Since i passed it on to you. Aha Ha ha." There I am. Me. The Monter. It has been unleashed from inside. I'm half human, Half machine. I'm not gonna let anyone get in my way. Including Raimon...I'm getting my revenge on everyone i know..I'll destory anyone who prepares to toy me around for much longer.... In this form. I'm at least 10 ft tall. I have two long metalic arms, The left one longer than than the right, the left one has long, slick blades on it, I could cut someone in half easily with this. One my other arm, Its a big deformed kinda boney hand, I could crush someone with this too. My legs are very long, metalic and maybe a little bit deformed, They have one large blades on the end of them that flick up towards my back, I could also cut someone with this. My Eye is still the same. Completly Red, Un-blinkable. The only human parts in this form is the top half of my body, a bit of my torso and my head and hair...Thats it. I Stand up and look at the team. Aoi and Kinako Scream in horror, Most of the team decide to run away, Same with Zanak's team too. The only few people who decide to stay is Tsurugi, Kariya and Zanak himself. Me: Heh. Not scared are you? Kariya: *Gulps* Nope. I've seen scarier... Me: Really...*Walks up to Kariya* Tell Hitomiko I'll be there.....For revenge....*Smirks* Kariya: *Nods head quickly* Y-Y-Yup.... He runs away...Back to the Puny Sun Garden. Me: Soo....You the only guys who arnt creeped out yet? Surprise Surprise...*Yawns* Tsurugi: What do you want to do with us? Why have you turned into this?! Zanak: I wanna know exactly the same too...*Stands next to Tsurugi* Me: You guys....Treat me like i'm young....Laughing at me on the inside.....Not caring about me at all.....That why.....This is my...*Smirks* True Form..... Tsurugi: T-T-True form? No....Your a pretty girl...The one I used to admire....Now your a monster!!! My eyes widen. I hate that word. And i mean HATE that word. I death glare him and and lift up my left arm. Ready to strike. Me: I'm not.....A MONSTER!!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT THAT I'M LIKE THIS!!!!!!! THIS "MONSTER" YOUR TALKING ABOUT.......IS MYSELF. IF ANYONE ANGERS ME. BOOM. THEIR GONE.........Are you sure you wanna take that risk?! Tsurugi: *Death glares back* This cant be.....Someone did this to you. And i'm pretty sure it wasnt us.... He reaches his hand out to touch my face. A tear makes its way down my cheek. I began to turn back to normal ... Until i realise what my perpose is. Revenge. I slap his hand away softly making sure that i dont hurt him and run away. Tsurugi: So thats how you wanna play it....Zanak....C'mon, we gotta find her before she kills her friends, her family and maybe herself. Zanak: Got it. Lets go. They both decide to follow me but i take no notice. I can run much faster than them now. People scream and stare at me in horror down the street. I'm not killing anyone yet...But this is the start of my rampage...I actualy catch up to Kariya who's nearly there at the Sun Garden. Me: HEY! YOUR TOO LATE!!! Kariya: RUN!!!! EVERYONE!!! RUN AWAY!!! MAKE SURE SHE DOESNT CATCH YOU AND- Thats when i finally strike. I grab his shirt and pull him up to my hieght and death glare him. Me: Trying to make my life hell are you?! "Run away!" "Make sure she doesnt catch you!" Your sooooo pathfetic Kariya!!!! Suddenly, Someone bursts out of the Sun Garden. Hitomiko. My Sister. I put Kariya down on the ground and look at her. Hitomiko: W-Who are you? Me: *Grins evily* Its me! YOUR SISTER!!!!! Hitomiko: No! You cant be!!! YOUR A MONSTER!!! ''Flashback... ''Bully 1: Ha ha!! Your just stupid!! Bully 2: You cant do anything right!! Baka!! Bully 3: Your a monster!!! You look so ugly! Me: What? I havent done anything wrong to harm you!! Bully 1: Who cares? YOUR USELESS ''Back to reality.... Those words start to echo in my head again....I realise....That i need to.....Eliminate everyone. Me: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!! PREPARE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!! Hitomiko: But I........Havent done anything wrong to harm you!! My eyes widen.....The exact thing she said...I realise...I dont wanna get revenge on Raimon...Or Zanak....Or Hitomiko....All i wanna do.....Is get those bullies.... Me: I'LL BE BACK...*Runs away* Hitomiko: Where's she going now?! Tsurugi: Probably to Raimon....C'mon!!! We gotta catch her!!! Zanak: Right! Lets go!! Kariya: I'm coming too!! Hitomiko: No. Kariya, Stay here She- Kariya: She's important to me aswell Hitomiko-San!! Hitomiko: Fine...But stay with me....Ok? They all run off to try and find me...But I'm already there...At Raimon....Finding those who made my life hell... Isono: So i was like Yeah and she was like- *Screams* WHO ARE YOU?! Me: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!! ISONO!!! Isono: W-W-Who Are- How do you know my name?! Me: COS I'M THE ONE YOU USED TO BULLY. KIRA KOTONI. THOSE THE NAME RING A BELL?! *Laughs evily* Isono: D-Dont hurt me!!! Me: Oh I will!!! You made my life hell!! Now its your turn!! I grab her and pull her up to my height. Me: Now....Lets get started! Get ready to be.....CONTAMINATED!!!! Isono: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!!!! Finally, Tsurugi, Zanak, Kariya and Hitomiko make it Raimon. Zanak: LET HER GO KIRA!!! Tsurugi: AND WE MEAN, RIGHT NOW!!! Isono: You guys!!! I thought you hated me!! Kariya: We still do. But we arnt gonna take it to the limit. She might kill you! I let her go and walk up to the four of them. Me: WHY......WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KILL MY REVENGE!?!?! Tsurugi: Thats not the real you!!! The real you always stood up for herself no matter what!! Your not a bully! Hitomiko: He's right!! Where's the lovely young girl we used to have? I suddenly get more angry. I look up in rage and then look at the four of them again. Me: I....Will Destroy anyone....Who gets in my way!!!!! Kariya: No way!!! Zanak: Not anymore you wont!! Me: I WILL!! YOU CANT STOP ME!!! I HAVE MORE POWER THAN YOU- Zanak: Oh, We can Stop you. *Eyes glow* I then feel a little sick...and very guilty....My head cant stop hurting. Suddenly i drop to the floor and curl up in pain, Cluching myself tightly. ''At the Hospital... I look up and breath heavily.....I then look at myself. Yup. I'm back to normal again...Suddenly there is a knock at my hospital door. Hitomiko; Its me. Can i come in? Me: S-S-Sure.... She walks in with Tsurugi, Kariya and Zanak. I look down, feeling very guilty. Hitomiko sits on the chair beside my hospital bed and the others gather around. Me: Minna....I-I...Didnt mean any of that....I- Hitomiko: Its ok. We know your sorry..... Me: No. *Starts crying* I dont know why it happened......It...Just....Came.....And...Gone....Wait...Will it ever...Come back? Zanak: Nope. I've sealed the monster. It will never and i mean never come back. Tsurugi: And the other people? They got brainwashed to forget about what happened...They are back to their normal lifes.... Kariya: Yeah....Hoepfully.....It will never happen again... Me: So wait- The monster inside me....Is gone? Forever? Zanak: Probably. Kariya: We dont know for certain yet. Me: People are gonna hate me..... Tsurugi: They wont remember any of it. We- *Sighs* Zanak brainwashed them... Me: *Sighs* I'm still really really sorry....Kariya...*Looks at him* I didnt mean any of the things i said to you....Tsurugi, Zanak, Hitomiko....Same goes for you too aswell...... Hitomiko: *Smiles a little bit* Well, At least its all over with now.... Me: Yeah.....Well.....I'll see you guys tomorrow....You guys gotta train.... Tsurugi: True...See ya soon...*Walks out* Kariya: Bye~! *Follows after Tsurugi* Zanak: Get well soon...*Walks out and shuts the door behind him* I sigh again.....I fell super guilty right now.... Hitomiko: dont worry....Everything's is gonna be just fine... Me: If you say so.... So....The Monster is gone. Or has it? The End~ ^^ I hope you liked it!!! Thanks for reading!! :3 Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 09:56, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions